Avoidance
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Missing scene from 'Nothing for Something' when Jo gets back to the lab after that roof edge scene. Established Mac/Jo oneshot.


**Authors Note: **I love Jo and Mac so much. And we get another season *has another party attended only by me*. Episode tag/missing scene for 'Nothing for Something' - after Jo is on that rooftop. I just needed to write some fluff, I can't help myself. By the way guys, thanks for the reviews and favourites, etc. on Glances - they made me so smiley. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show or characters.

* * *

><p>Jo Danville had done some pretty stupid things in her time but standing on the edge of a roof six stories up was close to being top of the list. That event had taken place a few hours earlier and she wanted out of the clime labs before Mac found her. They had not seen each other since she had sent him home but knew he would be lurking in the building somewhere trying to find her.<p>

Although everyone could gather the two senior CSIs were good friends none of them knew just how close they were. For over a month they had been going out to meals and it had started innocently enough but quickly grew into dates and finally one night they had ended up in Mac's bed together. After waking up that next morning they had immediately agreed that it was a mistake but within three evenings they were back in a physical relationship. Neither had said it out loud but they knew it was more than just sex now, there were serious, meaningful feelings between them and ultimately that's why they kept returning to each other, and why Jo knew she would be in trouble when he found out about her actions on this day.

Staying in the ladies bathroom was becoming boring and she wanted to see her children since that seemed to be the sensible option so she walked out and down the corridor towards the lift. She momentarily forgot that would mean being in direct sight of Mac's office while he knew that he was correct in his decision to stay in one particular are when he saw her pass. He knocked on the glass causing her to jump in surprise before slowly entering the room and sensing the anger that had built up inside him.

She avoided eye contact but stood opposite him as he began his questioning. "Jo, what the hell did you think you were playing at?"

"I wasn't thinking. I am just as scared and shocked at myself as you are," she replied as she started to fidget with her necklace, still not looking above ankle level.

"No you're not. If you were then you wouldn't have even considered standing on the edge of a building with a suicidal murder suspect!"

"He wasn't suicidal. Please drop it Mac." Saying his name was the final straw in her control and forced her to look into the face she was learning more about every day.

"Anything could have happened to you up there. This is why I prefer working on cases when I am still technically in charge even if I am exhausted. You aren't as idiotic when I'm around."

"You can't always be around to stop us doing what we want, even if you are working the same scene as us. You must have done stuff like this as a detective too so don't try to play this way."

Mac ran a hand over his face and rolled his eyes while Jo zipped up her slightly oversized NYPD jacket - that she had not removed all day - and rolled up her sleeves, managing to keep looking casual even in an outfit like she had on.

"Stop messing around with your necklace and jacket because, no matter how cute it may lead you to be, it does not mean you can be forgiven this easy every time you risk that cheeky smirk you are now trying to hide. Am I right in assuming that's what the expression is?" It was the first time either had broached the subject of their current personal relationship in this discussion and she was glad he had said it with a tone that sounded more playful than full-on chastisement.

"Oh I don't know. I think this face can get me away with an awful lot more in regards to you." They smirked at each other, silent for a small period of time before she eventually built up the courage to close the floor space between them. She placed her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers against the back of his head as she pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

When they broke apart a moment later she looked deeper into his eyes and whispered "Sorry." His hands were on her hips as he responded, "Just don't ever dare do it again." Jo shook her head; even if she had wanted to jeopardize their partnership her nerves wouldn't be able to cope going back on to the top of a building, never mind the rest of her body. Mac knew her apology was sincere and tenderly kissed her forehead to let her know, secretly wondering how he could feel so much for Jo already in such a small amount of time, but he genuinely didn't want to be this worried for her any time in the future but deep down he knew if they carried on like they were he would have no other option than to worry about everything she did.

Their arms were still around the other when they heard a wolf-whistle from the doorway. Swiftly they let go of their partner and turned to see Adam grinning at them.

"So how long has this been going on. Did the rest of us not deserve to know or was it just me kept in the dark?"

Mac glared at the younger male, knowing the relationship would be public knowledge within a couple of hours. "Be quiet and go home, now!"

Adam simply continued talking while Jo watched the exchange with a smile, "I mean, I'm happy for the both of you but why no big announcement, or was that what Jo was going to do on the rooftop.

"Hey! What have I ever done to spite you," she exclaimed, throwing a ball of paper at his head. After a little more winding up Adam retreated, instantly taking his phone out to text everyone the news as Jo walked up behind Mac and wrapped her arms around his torso, her chin against his shoulder as she quietly asked, "Your place or mine?"


End file.
